The 3 Go's
The 3 Go's are a musical group formed by the Mutesa twins, Quatro and Pump-Fake, with their cousin, Lil Lo-Lo. Utilizing the hallways of George Washington Carver Community School, they film a video for their diss track, "Jokey Flow," which specifically targets Booker Baxter of The Chi-Lective, and upload it to MeTube. History Season 3 Diss Track Still hurting from the overly rough way (at least in his opinion) Booker eliminated him from the Dodgeball game during Gym class the week before, Quatro convinces the other members of The 3 Go's, his twin brother Pump-Fake, and his cousin, Lil Lo-Lo, to release a diss track, which specifically targets Booker. Filming in the school halls, they release "Jokey Flow" on MeTube. When Booker confronts the group at school, Quatro reminds "Bunk-Bed Booker" about their encounter, the week before. Booker replies that the two main components of Dodgeball are "dodge" and "ball," and if one does not do the first, they should expect the second. The next day, the group learns that Booker has released his own diss track on The Chi-Lective MeTube web page, "Booker Strikes Back." As a result, the meme of "More Like The 3NOs." spreads throughout the school. The group approaches Booker in the hallway, and all their gathering classmates anticipate an epic rap battle. However, neither side wants to freestyle, and they agree to meet again after taking the time to write down their rhymes, disappointing the crowd. Booker is then called to the cafeteria by Principal Kwan. At first a defiant Booker states he will get there in his own time, but when his mother is heard on the PA, Booker takes off in a run. The 3 Go's are amused, until Kwan calls for the "Mutesa twins and that other one," and quickly follow in Booker's footsteps. In the cafeteria, along with the Principal, Booker and his mom, Mrs. Mutesa is also present when the boys arrive. Both mothers attempt to defend their charges, but Kwan maintains a zero-tolerance for online bullying and gives everyone concerned two weeks of lunchtime detention. The next day, Booker contacts his rivals and informs them that he has arranged the final rap battle between The Chi-Lective and The 3 Go's, dubbed "Troof on the Roof," atop 352 Hauser Avenue, for later that evening, which the Mutesas accept. After the group e-mail blasted crowd gathers, Booker allows The 3 Go's to go first. Lil Lo-Lo takes the lead, spitting out defiant rhymes which promise to send Booker crying to his mother, finishing with an impressive backflip. Pump-Fake then hands Booker the mic, while gleefully shouting out his name. But on his turn, Booker offers a conciliatory tone to his rhymes, first to Quatro, then his mother, Raven, and finally his twin sister, Nia. Quatro raps out that he forgives Booker, and admits he might have been jealous of Booker. Soon Tess and Nia join them on stage, with any strife between The 3 Go's and The Chi-Lective now officially quashed. Appearances * Diss Track Songs #''"Jokey Flow"'' #''"Troof on the Roof "'' (with The Chi-Lective) Trivia *It was not established if The 3 Go's also entered the Radio Eclipse Live Contest. *The Mutesa twins take AP Science with Nia. *At school, the group keeps their given names secret. *In Booker's opinion, none of them are any good at shooting baskets. *The 3 Go's were originally envisioned as a more diverse group, with each member a different ethnicity. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Season 3 Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students